He Died, I Survived
by Molly Moll
Summary: Please read and review, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Note to all readers: I do not own Titanic or any of the characters involved. Please remember that the reason why you enjoy this story, and others, is that the film Titanic would not have been made possible if a tradgedy didn't occur. Please remember the many souls that perished that night. Thank you. :)**

Chapter One

Rain, pouring rain. As if God and all of his heavenly creatures were crying for our loss, my loss. I stared up at the statue of liberty, her glow from the torch illuminating the sky.

'Jack will never see this,' I thought. I will not deny that at that moment I wanted to break down and cry. But I couldn't, I knew I had to be strong. That is what Jack noticed in me, and my fire will never burn out now thanks to Jack. Survivors and passengers walked past me as they headed for shelter from the rain. An officer with a clipboard came up to me and asked for my name.

I simply replied, "Dawson, Rose Dawson."

This would not only signify my new life but also safety from mother and Cal never finding me. By that time, I was able to feel my hands quite well. I remember feeling the satin lining from Cal's coat pocket and then I felt something cold, real cold. I pulled it out and it was the necklace, the Heart of the Ocean. How could it have stayed with me through the whole ordeal? And money, of course it was wet, but how could have that stayed with me? Placing the diamond back into the coat, I started to follow the survivors as I walked in a trance. Reporters were everywhere, snapping shots of any survivor they could spot; requesting information about the ordeal from anyone who would talk.

"Excuse me, miss? My name is John Harvard from the New York Times, and I was wondering if I could have your testimony?"

I looked at the man, "No comment."

I continued to walk and watched as survivors jumped when a camera's bulb went off. I did not want anymore media attention and decided to leave. With a blanket still over my head, I started to walk towards a hotel. I needed a maid only for the night, one to help me remove my clothes, for I had no idea on how to do such a chore. I was escorted to my room and since of the way I was dressed, they had a good idea that I was a survivor. Therefore, they prepared a hot bath for me and the appropriate medicine if necessary.  
I was told if I needed anything that not to hesitate. My maid's name was "Nancy", a name that I was familiar with. Nancy was the name of my nanny when I was young, before I went to boarding school. She was fired after I left because according to mother, "Her services were not needed anymore." Mother, what would become of her? Would Cal keep her under his wing? I would assume not, after they got off the ship, she was probably told to stay away from him. What would become of her then? Would she turn into her nightmare of becoming a seamstress? I closed my eyes to rid out the idea, but I it was too painful for me to close them. I saw Jack every time dead in the water.

"Miss, your bath is ready for you." I nodded at Nancy and she started to undressing me, and unlacing my corset. After my corset was unlaced I went into the bathroom and easily sank into the tub. Letting the warm water surround me, comfort me, sooth me. I started to think of what I would do tomorrow. I need to purchase some clothes, undergarments, and shoes. Perhaps even a ticket so I may leave and go westward. Yes, perhaps even California. I used the money found in Cal's coat pocket to pay for the hotel. I would use the rest to pay for my clothes and then the ticket, then I would save the rest. But what do with the Heart of the Ocean? If I sold it, the claim would be traced to me and Cal would find me. I didn't want to cash it in anyway I want this to remind me that I can do this without his help. To never give up, no matter what happens. I laid my head back, and stared at the ceiling. Nancy knocked on the door and entered.

"Miss?" she said with a curtsey, "Are you doing fine? Would you like some assistance with bathing?"

I looked up at Nancy, "No thank you, Nancy. I shall do that myself."

Nancy nodded, "Very well, miss. I will be out here with your nightgown. Let me know if you change your mind." "Thank you, Nancy." She closed the door and exited. Nancy didn't remind me anything of Trudy. Trudy, I wonder if she made it, if she survived. Tomorrow I will find out, I will see if she had made it through the night or if she had perished along with so many others. That's when I thought of Jack, again. I missed him so much, I never thought it would be possible to know someone for such a short time but have so many memories. That is I suppose, why I started this journal. I started to wash myself, even though Trudy did this task for me, I had no problem getting myself acquainted to it. I wanted to know how do such things like my hair, make-up, dressing and undressing myself along with bathing. If I wanted to be on my own, to start anew, I would have to know. After I made sure I was all rinsed off, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I exited the bathroom and found Nancy sitting down on a chair, she stood up when I entered.

She walked over to the bed and grabbed my nightgown, "Nancy?"

"Yes mame?"

"I have a favor to ask you. I would you like for you to teach me how to dress myself, vice versa." Nancy had a perplexed look on her face, but nodded.

"Of course mame."

"And one more thing," I informed her. Nancy raised her eyebrows.

"You must promise me that you will not tell anyone that I survived the sinking."

Nancy looked sad at the proposal but nodded and began to teach me the necessities of life. She showed me how, and also showed me how to comb my hair and braid it. Even though I was still mourning over Jack's death, I felt confident in myself now that I knew such simple tasks. I caught on pretty quick, I think if Jack was here, he would be proud of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I woke up the next morning, I was greeted by the sun through the hotel's windows. I didn't dream of anything last night, it was as if my mind was restless.

"Good morning, miss." Nancy said as she entered with a tray which held a breakfest meal for me along with today's paper. I opened the paper to see who had perished and who made it. The paper had printed that 15,000 had perished last night including first class passenger's John Jacob Astor, Benjamin Guggenheim, and Caledon Hockley's fiancé Rose DeWitt Bukater along with her maid.

"Oh, God.." I said out loud.

"Miss? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm fine, Nancy thank you."

"Please eat something, miss." I nodded.

'Poor Trudy,' I thought.

I continued reading the article. It had mentioned that the Captain had perished with his ship and that there were still bodies out in the cold ocean which they will retrieve tomorrow. What I found interesting is that they continued talking about Cal's loss of a bride, the paper claimed that it was such a tradgedy. It also spoke of mother, how distraught she was and that she had no comment for the reporter, but survivor, Molly Brown, had taken mother under her wing and is taking her home with her. Molly Brown was also titled in the article as the "Unsinkable Molly Brown". The article continued to state a few other survivors, of course these survivors were all of a high society. That is when I decided to stop reading and feed my hunger with breakfast.

I thought if Molly Brown and mother were staying in this hotel for I did not want to run into mother. After I ate, Nancy showed me how to dress myself and put my hair up. I told her that I am going out for the day to purchase some clothes and invited her to help me. She accepted and we started to leave the room, heading down the stairs. I was cautious, making sure that I did not bump into anybody that would recognize me from the ship. There was a car outside waiting for us and we told the driver we want to go to a department store. He dropped us off at Macy's department store and we started to look for some new dresses. I wanted nice dresses, but nothing fancy. Nancy understood and walked around with me. We found seven dresses that suited me, a jacket, five pairs of shoes, and undergarments. We approached the cashier was wearing a black strap around his right upper arm. That is when it hit me, the Staus's , I remember reading in the article that they had perished in the sinking. They were the owner's of Macy's. I purchased my items, and with the assistance of Nancy took them out to the car. Along with my purchases I also bought a few suitcases.

When we arrived back at the hotel, I had Nancy get out first before me. That way I was able to make sure nobody from the ship recognizes me. Nancy and I went up to my room and started packing my new outfits, shoes, and undergarments.

"Nancy, would you mind doing me a favor?"

Nancy shook her head as she folded some of my undergarments, "I would like for you to purchase me a ticket to Wisconsin. Perferably Chippewa Falls, here is the money. I would like it, if possible, to leave tomorrow." I handed Nancy some money and she left.

I was alone, in my room. Then, there was a knock on my door. I was startled by the sudden knock and was unsure if I should open it or not. Could it be Cal? Mother? With my hand on the door knob, I let out a sigh, and opened the door. It was Molly Brown, alone.

"Molly?"

She smiled, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I opened the door, let her enter and quickly shut it.

"I knew you couldn't be dead. I see a lot of you in me and I knew you'd make it through. Did Jack make it, Rose?" Molly asked.

I looked down to the floor, "No, he didn't. God got to him before a boat could."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rose." Molly said sympathetically.

"I've read today's paper, that you are with mother."

"Yes, I'm taking her back to Philadelphia before I head home to Denver."

"I see. I would appreciate it if you-"

"I will not let your mother know or Cal that you made it. I wanted to let you know that Cal is here in this hotel and to be careful. When Cal found out that you were dead, he did not want anything more to do with your mother. I'm not saying this so you will feel guilty, but I just wanted you to know that she is not with Cal anymore."

"I thank you for that, Molly."

"Rose, even though the world thinks you're dead, I am proud of you. Many girls just give in to being with someone to keep their family name and it's hard to find someone like yourself who doesn't like their situation and decides that it is time for a change. You will certainly not be the last women to do this, I think your doing the right thing. Here is my address, if you ever decide to come to Colorado come and see me." Molly handed me a piece of paper.

"It was nice meeting me you, miss?"

"Dawson, Rose Dawson."

"Rose Dawson, huh? Hm! I like that name! Catchy!" Molly smiled and so did I. She closed the door and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I had a bad dream last night, I was back on the Titianic.

I heard cries for help, like what I heard when all of the passengers were in the water after ship had sunk. I couldn't find Jack, he was nowhere to be found. That is when I woke up, will my nightmares continue? If so, will they go away? I decided not to go back to sleep and started to get ready for my big day.

I made sure that I had everything, my tickets that Nancy had purchased for me yesterday and all of my belongings that I had. I stopped for a moment and remembered what Jack said about his life. That he had air in his lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. He had lived life to the fullest and that is what I will do.

Nancy entered my room with a tray full of breakfast and a newspaper.

"No thank you, Trudy. I shall have breakfast on the train."

"Trudy, miss?" I looked up from my packing, perplexed.

"Excuse me?"

"You called me Trudy, I'm Nancy."

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry." I went back to making sure I had everything.

"Are you alright, miss? Perhaps you should just have a piece of toast before you leave."

"I'm fine, Nancy. Really. I've just had a bad-"

"I know, miss. It's alright. If you will not be needing any more of my services, I shall report back to the hotel manager for another guest."

"I would just like it for you to help me with my bags, that's all."

"Yes, mame."

"Oh, and Nancy," she turned around.

"Thank you for helping me, with everything."

"Your welcome, miss." Nancy smiled at me, and I smiled back.

After locking my room, I headed down the stairs and started to hear a familiar voice coming from the bottom of the stairway.

"She's here, I know she's here. She didn't die," It was Cal, and he was drunk.

"Have you seen her? She's beautiful, an angel really. God damnit, where the hell is my wallet?" A man was helping him from not knocking everything over in the lobby.

"Rose? Rose where are you? Sweet pea?" I watched as he looked around for me, choking up as he said the words.

By this time, Nancy was already walking past Cal and the man who was trying to stop him. I knew I couldn't stand there on the steps and watched him as everyone else went by. I continued to head down the stairs and didn't stop walking as I reached the bottom. I thought I had made it but suddenly I was grabbed by the arm. I turned around quickly and realized that it was Cal.

"Rose! Oh thank God you are alright, darling!" He stared to me, all I could smell was whiskey.

I grunted and try to break free from his grasp, "Let go, sir." I said.

"Oh darling, don't play games. I love you, we are to be married. Father will be so happy that you made it."

Two men came over to Cal and I and asked me, "Miss do you know this man?"

"This man is trying to take advantage of me, I want the authorities contacted at once."

That is when I was able to get out of his grasp and walked out of the hotel. I didn't look back, I never wanted to see him again. I let out a sigh of relief and anger and walked out to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was sitting on the train, I had said goodbye to Nancy and had officially left my life as Rose DeWitt Bukater. I did not need a maid to take care of me anymore, and I did not need Cal. A man was sitting across from me, reading today's paper. The front page had more information about the sinking, and Bruce Ismay who survived. I looked out my window as I thought about Jack and the ship, how beautiful it was. But also, how-

"Tragic, isn't it?" the man spoke from behind his paper.

"I'm sorry?" I stopped looking through the window and looked across the table.

"The Titanic, quite tragic about the loss of lives."

I looked down and then back up, "Yes, very tragic."

The gentleman was handsome, he reminded me of Jack. He folded up his paper and looked at me with a smile.

"I'm John Calvert." He extended his hand out for me to shake and I accepted saying "Rose Dawson."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Dawson. If you don't mind me asking, where are you heading today?"

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin."

"Ah, very nice place this time of the year. I was just there a few months ago ice fishing with my brothers. We vacation there during the winter." I nodded, with a smile.

I found it interesting that Mr. Calvert had something in common with Jack.

"Is Wisconsin your final destination for today, Mr. Calvert?"

"No Ms. Dawson, it is not. You can all me John by the way, I am headed to California."

"I see and you may call me Rose."

"Is Chippewa Falls your hometown?"

"For now it is. It is more of a leisure trip that I am on." A waiter came in and took our order for breakfast.

"What about for you, John. Is your journey to California business related?"

"No I am just returning from a business trip, I travel all around the country." I nodded, and the waiter entered with our drinks.

John and I chatted some more about mindless things. He seemed like a gentleman, and he did remind me of Jack. But I was not looking for a relationship. My heart still belonged to Jack and I was not ready to move on yet. I suppose that is why I was heading to Jack's hometown. To see where he lived, to breathe the same hair as he did.

"So Rose, where did you grow up?" this question took me by surprise.

"Philadelphia." Should I have said that? Philadelphia is where I was truly born.

John nodded, "That's interesting, for I was as well. You wouldn't have happened to know the DeWitt Bukaters, would you?"

Oh god, what have I done? I shouldn't have even started talking to him.

"They do not sound familiar to me, sorry."

"I didn't either. I only brought up the family because Caledon Hockley's fiancé died in the sinking. The funny thing, that the paper was printing today was that Cal was arrested for harassing a women who he swore looked exactly like his wife."

I kept silent as our food was placed in front of us. I did not bring up the subject of Cal after our food was served. We exchanged words and he told me about his life and vacationing in such places like Cedar Rapids. It sounded like a wonderful place, his stories comforted me but at the same time, all I could think of was Jack. A few more hours went by which involved various conversations when the train stopped in Wisconsin. John helped me exit the train and we stood on the train station's platform.

"John, shouldn't you get back on the train before it leaves?" John turned around and glanced at the train, then back at me.

"No, I'm staying overnight here in Wisconsin before I continue my journey to California."

"I see."

"May I help you with your luggage, Rose?"

"Yes, thank you." I walked over to where one of the conducters were placing the luggage on the platform from the train. I showed John which bags of luggage were mine. I picked one of the bags up and before I could pick another up, he had grabbed the rest and his luggage.

"Where are you lodging at, Rose?"

"I did not make reservations, I was just going to look for a hotel when I arrived in Wisconsin."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm lodging in a hotel that is close to the train station. I'm sure they have some vacancy." John smiled at me which automatically made me smile as well. "That sounds fine to me, John."

"Well then, I will lead the way."

We arrived at the hotel, the lobby was beautiful. After John and I checked in, separate rooms of course, he helped me take my luggage upstairs.

"Thank you, John. I appreciate your help."

"Rose, I've had a wonderful time talking with you today. May I have the honor of having dinner with you tonight?" I smiled, blushing.

"John, I would be more than welcome to have dinner with you tonight." John smiled, I could tell he was pleased with my decision.

"Excellent, I shall call on you around 5 'o clock."

"Alright, I will be ready."

"Do you have any plans for now?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Would like me to give you the tour of Chippewa Falls?" I smiled, "Gladly. Let me grab my coat and hat."

John was an excellent tour guide. He showed me the "extensive tour" of Chippewa Falls he had told me. He showed me where he spent his winter vacationing near Lake Wisota where he went ice fishing with his brothers and the cabin.

"Do you know how to ice fish, Rose?" I smiled, and looked down to the lake.

"I have a good idea of how to ice fish." John nodded, his hands in his pockets and looking at the lake, "I think you would like it."

"Perhaps I shall try it sometime then."

"You are serious, aren't you?" John seemed to be shocked, and looked at me with a chuckle.

"Why Mr. Calvert, I'm shocked that you would think that I would joke with you on such a sport."

"Well then, Ms. Dawson I will look forward to seeing you this winter at the lake."

We laughed together and a strong wind blew by us. John looked at me, a way that Jack looked at me. I stared back, thinking about what I was doing here with John. I liked John, as much I did talking to Jack on the decks of Titanic. I knew in my heart that I was not ready to have a relationship in my life. I wasn't ready to move on, I needed a little bit more time. Time to find out who I am and where I want to be. I did know one thing, John made me feel confident about myself just like Jack did, he didn't judge me because of the fact that I am a female either.

"Well Rose, shall we return to the hotel? The wind is picking up quite well." John extended his arm and I interlocked arms with him walking back to the hotel.

When we arrived back at the hotel, I started to get ready for dinner. I decided to wear a dark blue dress with sequins on it, and put my hair up in a bun with a comb that had costume diamonds on it. After putting my shoes on, making sure I had my key and purse, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and saw John, he was dressed in a dinner suit and his eyes lit up.

"My god, you're beautiful." I blushed at his comment, and looked down so he would not see my extra rosie cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's quite alright, John. Shall we leave for dinner?"

John smiled, "Certainly."

We interlocked arms and walked down the stairs towards the dinning lounge. When I looked over at John from the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Jack. When I looked farther over, my eyes exposed John. His bone structure was the same as Jack's, but he had brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and California tanned skin. I then turned my direction forward again. I was always afraid that I would fall down the stairs. Luckily, though we reached the bottom of the stairs. John and I were escorted to a table seated for two and talked while we waited for our food.

"Rose, I know we've only known eachother for only a day, but I know so much about you. The only thing I don't know is whether I can call you if I am ever in Wisconsin again?" I looked at the white table cloth for a moment, and remembered what Jack said.

_'You're gonna get out a here, and your gonna go on, and your gonna make lots of babies and watch them grow…'_

I looked back up at John, he almost seemed excited to find out what my answer was.

That made me smile, "I would like that John, very much."

We ate our dinners, which were very good. John escorted me back to my room.

"Rose, may I ask a favor from you. You don't have to agree to it if you do not want to but it would bring much joy to my heart."

"What would that be, John?"

"I would love for you to see me off at the train station."

"I would love to."

John smiled, "Very well then, my train leaves tomorrow at eleven 'o clock, but perhaps, if it is not to much to ask, we could have breakfast tomorrow."

I nodded, agreeing to John's itinerary.

"Good night, Rose." John kissed my hand, his lips were soft on my hand. If I would have closed my eyes, I would have sworn those were Jack's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I started to get ready this morning for breakfast with John. I put on a light pink dress with lace that wrapped around my bodice and put my hair halfway up. After I had put my makeup on, John was knocking at my door. He looked at my outfit with a look that gave me the impression that he was pleased with it.

"Good morning, John." I said, waking up John from his day dream.

"Good morning, Rose. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, let me just grab my purse."

John and I were sitting at breakfast and he was telling me of his desire to travel to Africa.

"I always thought it would be intruiging to travel to Africa and hunt for exotic animals."

"I heard that African sunsets are truly one in a million." John looked at me for a moment.

"I've never met a woman with such intellect. Who truly has a desire for everything that surrounds her, not just high society. I must aplogize, I should not always express my thoughts outloud, have I offended you?"

I was touched by what John said and I shook my head. "No, not at all John. I find you a gentlemen among gentleman. I'm glad that I have met you, you are good company to have around."

John showed a warm smile, "Well I am glad you think that, Rose."

John pulled out his pocket watch. "Well Rose, I am afraid it is about that time to start heading towards the train station."

We arrived at the train station, waiting for John's train to board. His bags were already on the train and he was ready to go.

"How much longer will you be staying in Chippewa Falls?" John looked down to me.

"I-I'm not sure, John. Will you be returning here, soon?"

John let out a slight chuckle, he knew that I had caught on. "Well, that depends how long you will be here in Chippewa Falls."

I smiled.

John looked at me, it was if he was staring deep into my eyes.

"Rose, if I ask you something will you promise not to think of me as being fresh?"

"No John, go ahead."

John paused, letting out a deep sigh, he was nervous. "Accompany me to California, if you don't like there I will purchase you a ticket to return here to Chippewa Falls or wherever your heart desires."

I was blushing, my heart was pounding. "John, I can't. I-I'm not ready to move on yet. I'm sorry."

John had a perplexed look on my face. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"All aboard!!!" The conductor yelled, blowing his whistle.

"Goodbye, John. It was a pleasure meeting you." I started to walk away from John, I felt my heart sank.

"Rose, wait!" I heard John's voice behind me coming towards me, he was running.

I stopped and looked around, facing him. He had a blank look on his face, but his eyes showed his feelings. His eyes showed that he truly cared about me, my heart soaked in that feeling like a sponge.

"I'm sorry, that was out of hand what I said. But don't you think that I didn't mean any of it." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I am sorry for not telling you, John. That was unfair to you."

"No need to apologize, Rose. I shouldn't have asked that so early, it has been a pleasure being with you. Just let me know if I can still call on you when I am in Chippewa Falls."

"You may, Mr. Calvert."

The smile grew back on John's face with those words. The conductors whistle blew again, and John watched the conductor and then looked back at me.

"You will hear from me again, you have my word." John started walking to the train with a fast pace.

I waved goodbye and watched him board the train, glancing to look behind me every chance he could. He waved goodbye before entering the train and so did I. I will never forget John Calvert or Jack Dawson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day had arrived quickly. After John had boarded the train, I browsed Chippewa Falls to find a boarding house. I finally settled for one that was owned by a widowed women in her late sixties. She co-owned the board house with her daughter who was an old maid, never been married.

"This will be your room," the widowed woman told me, "Lunch will be served and always served at 12 o'clock sharp, except for holidays. I hope to see you down there, we're having chicken salad sandwhiches."

"My favorite, I shall be there."

"Good, good. My name is Gloria. Gloria Strenberg if you need anything let me know. If you can't find me, go find Milly, my daughter."

"I am Rose Dawson, it is night to meet you."

"Rose, nice name. If I ever had another daughter that is what I would've named her. But, Milly was my first choice. Well, I suppose I should help Milly cook lunch. I do not have a cook so we have an extra duty, I'd be willing to teach if anyone wanted to help." Gloria walked out of my room and I pondered on that thought.

If I was to live on my own I would need to know how to cook. What better way to learn how than cooking at a boarder house? I unpacked my things and began to read the local paper. There was an ad in the paper for anyone who was interested in the local play that they were having. I have always wanted to act, in boarding school I was involved with all of their plays but after that, I was never exposed to any more dramatic performances. Unless if I was watching them, and that was only once in a great while.

If I remember correctly I do believe that Cal had learned from mother that I loved theatre and while we just getting to know each other took me to see one. I looked at the date of the newspaper, April 28th. Today would've been the day of our engagement gala if I was in Philadelphia with Cal, and the diamond would have been my companion for that night. I had forgotten all about it up until then, I imagine that Nathan Hockley is either cringing over the fact that it is not in their grasp or has died of shock when he heard of the news. Even in small papers, you could still find articles of Titanic. It seems that people are more interested in the sinking of Titanic than the presidential election. I find that unbelievable, the experience was awful and so are the nightmares. I had one last night again of the doomed ship, this time I was drowning. That is all I want to write about that for now, I am getting chills just thinking of it.

I walked down the stairs and into the Strenberg'sdinning room. There was only a few people at the table and I sat down away from them. Gloria entered with sandwhiches in her hand anda pitcher of leomandade in the other. Milly followed behind her carrying a bowl of potato salad and a basket of fresh bread. The people at the table were talking amongst themselves, but when Gloria and Milly entered it semed as if the conversation dulled down.

"Everyone, we have a new roommate here in the house. Her name is Rose Dawson and she's new here in Chippewa Falls."

Everyone's attention was directed to me and nodded all saying simultaneously

"Hello, Rose." I looked around at the people, they were mainly men. If there were any woman it was their wives.

Gloria and Milly sat the food and drinks down on the table, "Alright everyone. Dig in. Supper will be served at five tonight, Rose."

"What are we having. Gloria?"

"Fried chicken, Lewis. I've been told that it is your favorite." Milly said following her mother into the kitchen. Everyone chuckled at the table.

"So Ms. Dawson, where are you from?" Lewis asked.

"Philadelphia, I am here in Chippewa Falls on leisure."

"Well then you must not be planning on staying here too long, now do you?" I laughed and so did everyone else did at the table.

"Yeah, isn't that the truth, Lewy? Just wait until winter, and this town's population will double."

"Do you ice fish, Ms. Dawson?"

"Honestly Hubert, that it is a silly question to ask someone from Philadelphia. You must excuse my husband."

"No, I'm afraid I never had the chance to be around enough ice to learn how."

"So what do you do for winter sporting in Philadelphia then?"

Everyone laughed at the table, including myself.

"My name is Henry Jones, I'm a lawyer here in Chippewa Falls, not to mention ice fishing champion for four years in a row."

The man that Henry called "Lewy" rolled his eyes, and ate some more of the lunch that was prepared for him.

"Will you be staying long enough for ice fishing season?"

"I am not sure yet, Mr. Jones."

"Well if you ever need a teacher, I'd more than happy to teach you."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones." I had finished my dinner and excused myself from the table, heading towards the kitchen to talk to Gloria. She was over by the sink, cutting up some apple pieces and placing them in a pot.

"Ms. Strenberg?" Gloria looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, Rose. Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes, it was excellent, thank you. I was wondering if I may speak with you for a moment."

"Of course, and call me Gloria. Is it something with your room?"

"No, not at all. My room is perfect, beautiful actually. I was wondering if you might need help with anything around the board house?" Gloria stopped cutting her apples and looked up at me.

"Well, let's see. One of the children from town helps me after school and then she doesn't work on the weekends. So yes, I could use some help here and there. I assume you would like to be paid?"

"If you feel that it is necessary then yes. It would be nice to have a salary."

"That is fine, I understand Rose. I thank you for asking. How about you come downstairs tomorrow at six in the morning and I will show you how to prepare breakfast. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I will be here."

"Very well, then. Have a good night, Rose."

"You as well, Gloria."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eight

Two weeks has passed since I have stayed in the boarding house. I had

worked for Gloria everyday and for the weekend, Gloria told me that I could have it off. When I wasn't working, I was asking people if they remember hearing about a family known as the Dawson's. No one at dinner remembered hearing the Dawson name, but told me to ask Gloria. "Oh, the Dawson's. Now that is a name I haven't heard in a long time, Rose. Let's see if I remember what happened to them," Gloria paused for a moment and sat down on a chair in the study. "There was only three Dawson's that I remember of. Gregory, Elizabeth but everyone called her Lizzie and Jack, the son." My heart skipped a beat when Gloria said Jack. "Out of all the Dawson's, the one I remember the most was Jack. He was always drawing pictures of people and for their birthdays he would give them a portrait he drew as a present. In fact, he actually drew one of me, would you like to see it?" "Yes, please." Gloria reached up to a high shelf and skimmed through a book which contained loose papers. "Here it is, he even signed the date and the initials." Gloria handed the drawing to me, I was shaking. "He is very talented, how old was Jack when he drew this?" "Thirteen, I only remember that because this was the last picture he drew before the accident." I looked up from the picture, "Accident?" "Yes, Gregory and Lizzie died in a terrible accident, a fire." "No one is quite sure how the fire started, but when the fire fighters arrived at the scene, they found their bodies inside the house. They were trapped inside, Jack was at school when this happened. When school was dismissed, Jack walked home and when he saw the firemen watering down the house, he ran away. And that was the last time anyone saw Jack in Chippewa Falls." I handed Gloria back the drawing and she looked at it. "You know, whenever I'm sad or angry. I pull out this portrait and somehow, it comforts me and I feel better. I can't explain it, but that is the way that Jack made people feel. It is a pity that he didn't stay around long enough for you to meet him. He was quite handsome as well, I think you two would've made a great couple. I often wonder what happened to Jack, if he is still in Wisconsin or if something happened to him. Is he a relative of yours, dear?" My eyes started to well up, and I held it back. "No, I had the opportunity to meet him but we are not related. It was only for a short time that I met him. I thought he was a gift from God, so talented. " "That he was, Rose. That he was. When did you meet him?" "On a ship, thank you Gloria for sharing that story with me." I started to walk out of the study, "Rose?" I turned around to face Gloria. "If you would like to go see the house, take a right at the drugstore and continue straight, you'll know when you reach the house."

I followed Gloria's instructions and she was right, I could feel Jack.

Nothing was left of the house except for a skeleton, nobody seemed as if they wanted to rebuild the house. "Jack," I whispered to the old house and the wind blew. "I miss you so much," I started to cry, the warm tears slid down my cheeks my eyes were blurry and I couldn't see. "Do you like it?" I heard a voice, "What?" I replied, but no answer. "I helped Dad put the front door in. When I went to hammer a nail in, I hit my thumb instead. That hurt for days, Pa felt bad and so did Mom. So she baked me my favorite pie, blueberry." I was confused, but I wasn't scared as I heard the voice. It sounded like Jack, but how could it be? He was dead, but it sounded so much like his voice. I closed my eyes, feeling even more tears run down my face and opened being able to see. I gasped as I saw Jack stand in front of me leaning up against the house, but the house wasn't in ruins anymore, it was a beautiful small log cabin house. "Jack?" I said out loud. Jack looked down and smiled, "Hello, Rose." I was shocked, I didn't know what to do, I even stopped breathing for a moment. I closed my eyes and opened them, revealing the ruin house, Jack was gone. I stood there and looked around, the wind still blowing. I hugged my coat closer to my body and started to recollect myself. I decided to head back to the boarding house for it was growing dark.

That night, I had picked up the weekly newspaper at the drugstore on

my way home from the Dawson house. Taking it back to the boarding house with me, I sat in my room and read it. Nothing shocking had happened this week in Chippewa Falls, a trial was held and a man was found guilty of robbery by Mr. Smith, the lawyer who lived here in the boarding house, and was sent to the county jail. A couple had just recently married. Marriage, that was once a word that I dreaded, that I hated to talk about. It seemed as if it was only yesterday that I was in France, purchasing the latest fashion outfits through Cal's expenses. We had went to Europe for business purposes, Cal was meeting with some business partners from the company. Cal insisted that mother and I be his escort to Europe. "The partners are interested in meeting you, sweet pea. They are holding a gala in our honor, and it would be awful if my bride wasn't there to share the champagne with me." Cal had told me. Even if I didn't want to go, I wouldn't have had a choice in the matter. "The Hockley's youngest son seemed to be quite interested in you at the govenor's party tonight, Rose." I remembered my mother telling me that the night I had met Cal, or perhaps being introduced to him by mother is a more appropriate way of interepreting it. "So he did." I had just returned from finishing school, it was my last year and there were many friends that I had made. At that time, I was excited to have met a man such as Cal. He was one that I had read of in stories such as Cinderella, or so I thought. The prince charming who would dance with me all night, and sweep me off my feet towards eternity. I let out a chuckle just thinking of the thought now. "Perhaps you will see him again." "Perhaps," I smiled at mother and started to walk upstairs to my room. I remembered how happy mother looked, how content she was that her plan was working. The next day, I remember finding a bouquet of flowers on the table downstairs. "Where did you buy these flowers at, mother?" "I didn't they are from that charming man you met last night." A smile grew on my face and my heart skipped a beat, "Cal?" It was then when the phone rang, the maid picked it up. "Miss. Rose? It is for you, Mr. Hockley." I giggled and walked to the phone. "Hello, Mr. Hockley?" "Ms. DeWitt Bukater? Do you remember me from last night?" "Of course." "I hope the flowers arrived to your house alright?" "Yes, they are beautiful, thank you." "No, thank you, Ms. DeWitt Bukater. Last night was quite enchanting." All of this felt like a dream to me as I listened to his voice as Cal continued to talk. "So enchanting, I would like to meet with you and your mother tonight." "Of course, I would love to enjoy your company again." "Alright then, when is supper served?" "Five 'o clock sharp, Mr. Hockley." "Alright, tell your mother I said hello and look forward to meeting you both tonight. Goodbye, Ms. DeWitt Buakter." "Goodbye, Mr. Hockley." I put the receiver back, and a huge smile grew on my face. "He is coming over for dinner at five." I could tell mother was quite excited, she rushed quickly to the kitchen to let the cook know that we will be having a guest tonight and what she wanted served. It was shortly after that dinner that Cal and I began courting, Mother was very happy. I met his parents, Nathan and Marcie Hockley, he liked to show me off at parties. I remember one day Mother sent me out to the boutique with Trudy and when I came back, Mother and Cal were in the sitting room having tea. I was happy to see Cal and I could tell by the expression his face that he was as well. "Rose, how was your shopping?" Smiling, I replied "Well, thank you." "Perhaps I may request your presence at dinner this evening?" "Of course, I will start dressing." I turned around to look at Trudy and nodded. She followed me upstairs and we began picking out an outfit. "Father is having all of his co-workers from the company come together for a party." It was later on that evening that Cal proposed to me. We had stepped outside of the party during a waltz. "Rose, darling, I have enjoyed every moment that we have had together." "I agree." I said acceptingly. "I would like to enjoy more of your time, perhaps, with your acceptance may I enjoy you for a lifetime?" Cal pulled a box out from the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket. I remember the feeling I had when he showed me the huge ring that was hugged around a velvet box. "But Cal, we've only known each other for-" "Three months, I know. Forgive me if I am rushing into things but all of this feels so right, you feel so right." My heart skipped a beat at such a statement. He used the back of his hand to stroke my cheek softly. "Surley you feel the same way, don't you?" My eyes welled up with tears, I felt as if my life was flying by too quickly. I felt as if I haven't even had time to breathe, to appreciate my surroundings. Of course, if I told mother that she would correct me by saying "Women like us do not need to appreciate our surroundings. That is what authors and painters are for." I wanted to be married and Cal was a fine catch, sure. But I wanted to see the world, to see it for myself. I enjoyed all of the parties I attended but that is when I started to ask myself if this is what my life will all be about? Stay out late at dinner parties while the maid stays home with the children? "Rose? Say something, sweet pea." Cal let out a laugh of nervousness. I was choked by tears, I showed a smile and nodded my head with agreement. Cal's smile grew as he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto my left ring finger. He kissed me, holding my back he said "Come, let's go tell everyone the great news." Cal and I walked to the front of the party, where the band was playing and he motioned them for silence. "Ladies and Gentlemen, forgive me for my interruption but I have some good news." I spotted mother out in the crowd, who was talking to the Hockley's. I watched as her face grew with excitement and I realized then that is what Cal and mother were talking about. "This evening, I have asked the beautiful Rose DeWitt Bukater to become my wife." All of the crowd dawned smiles upon their faces and let out a nonverbal with implied happiness. "And she has accepted!" The crowd applauded, I watched mother bleed tears of happiness. The band behind us started playing wedding dance, and Mr. and Mrs. Hockley, along with mother began to approach us. "A toast!" Nathan Hockley raised his flute of champagne. "To my son, and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law. To a new generation of Hockley's. May you have good fortune as the generation before you did and may your children carry on our legacy!" Two champagne glasses were brought over to Cal and I and we raised our glasses. "To marriage!" the crowd declared and we all drank. After our engagement announcement, at every gala, party, polo match I attended all the ladies wanted to see the ring. "Might I just say Rose, that you are one of the luckiest girls in Philadelphia." "Thank you," I responded. "I heard that you and Cal are traveling to Europe together?" this surprised me, I had no idea that I was to go with Cal to Europe. "Well, I actually haven't had the time to ask Rose whether or not she would accompany me to Europe yet." I looked at Cal who had a grand smile upon his face. "What ship will you be sailing on, Cal?" "The Muartainia and then traveling back, I will be sailing on the Titanic." Cal placed emphasis in the word Titanic, as if that was to settle the question whether or not I will go with him. It was if I was a dog and he was inticing me with a thick juicy steak. "Oh, Cal the Titanic? I have heard so much about that ship. I head that John Jacob Astor and that wife of his Madeline are to sail as well." "Along with Benjaimin Gugenhiem." Cal applied to the list of passengers and the ladies that I was speaking to awed. "Well Rose, have you ever traveled overseas before?" "No, I can't say that I have." "Well then, here is your chance. Jonathan and I traveled to Europe two years ago. Paris was my favorite from all of the places that we visited, their fashion is the top of the line. In fact, I always make sure that Jonathan always brings me back the latest fashion pieces from Paris every year." "Tell me Emma, have you ever visited the Eifle Tower when you visited Paris?" Emma's face was perplexed, "The what, dear?" I let out a chuckle, but trying not to laugh Cal turned away from Emma, chuckling a little and gave me a look and then turned around to face Emma. "Emma, I am terribly sorry but Rose and I must go find a good spot before the polo match. Excuse us, please." Emma turned toward her friend, fanning herself I heard her whisper over to her asking what was the Eifle Tower. "Oh Rose, sometimes you just don't know when not to ask such intelligent things. Someday you really will get into trouble with that." "Oh Cal, I was only trying to start a conversation." He chuckled, grabbing my arm he stopped us from walking. "I am being serious, Rose. If you are to be known as a Hockley, which is a well respected name in the United States, then you need to stop your boarding school games and throw away everything intelligent you learned. All that matters to you how to sit, eat, and know social gossip properly. If these hobbies are things that you do not know how to do, I am sure I can send you back to finishing school." This was another moment in my life where I knew that I didn't want to be here and that Cal was not the prince charming that I thought he was. I looked at him, I watched his face, I was shocked by how he changed his emotions so quickly. He released his grip and I stepped back, walking away fighting away the tears. It was later on that evening at the house when mother and I were in the sitting room. She was working on an embroidery piece and I was sitting down, reading a novel. "Did you enjoy your time with Cal today at the polo match?" "His team won." There was silence between us, which I broke. "Mother, did you ever ponder on the idea, before you and father married, if this was the man you really loved? If you really wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Mother looked up, fear in her eyes. "No, never. I knew that for my survival that your father was the man I needed to marry and for our survival you must marry Cal." I looked away from mother, putting my book down and walking over to the window. "Rose, I have been fighting whether or not to tell you this for it frightens me just thinking about it." I turned towards mother with curiosity. "There is no money in our name, if you were not to marry Cal we would loose everything you see around you. That is why it is so important that you marry Cal, not just for your sake but for your mother's sake as well. For our name, so it will be remembered as a good name. I kept our debt that your father placed us in quiet and I plan to keep it that way." I watched as mother's eyes welled up. I wanted to laugh at this site, money didn't matter to me as much as it did for mother, but I was worried what would happen to us if I didn't. I didn't have any other choice. Mother began to sit back down in her seat and I left the room, retiring to my room for the night. The next day, mother told me that she had wonderful news for both of us. "Cal has invited both of us to travel to Europe with him." When Cal told me that we would be traveling to Europe for another gala, I wasn't as excited as mother was. "Will our hotel be close to the Eifel tower? If that is where we are to stay?" "Don't worry, Rose. I have it all planned out for you and Ruth. I am having Lovejoy, my manservant escort you to the best boutiques Paris has to offer. That way, onboard Titanic, your fashion will be the envy of all the ladies." His trophy wife, that is all I am to him. I looked down at my napkin and nodded my head, "Then I better go and start packing." "That's the spirit, darling." Cal cheered me on and I had Trudy start to help me. I stopped and turned around, looking over my shoulder at Trudy and then asked Cal "Trudy is coming as well, isn't she?" Cal smiled, "Of course." I smiled at Trudy who had a large grin upon her face. I remember how excited Trudy was when we boarded Titanic, she perished the night with Jack on Titanic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It has been a few months since my last entry, I have been very busy. Not only have I been working for Gloria, but I also have been participating in the local theatre.

We had a great turn out and the audience seemed to enjoy the show very well. The director said that I had true talent and questioned my belonging here. "Rose, what are you doing here in Wisconsin? You belong in California, darling."

I laughed, blushing. "Thank you, Danny. I do plan on traveling to California soon."

"Wonderful, Rose! Best of luck to you." I left the theatre and went back to the boarding house where I was greeted by the residents.

"Rose, you have something special waiting in your room. I hope you don't mind that I put it entered."

"Oh no, not at all. Thank you, Milly." I walked up the stairs, curious to see what was waiting for me.

I opened to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers on my dresser top. It contained multi-color roses, tulips, and carnations with baby's breath. The bouquet smelled wonderful and I noticed a card sticking out from the bouquet. I opened it up and read what it said:

'I hope you are enjoying your stay in Wisconsin. California could always use another "rose". –John Calvert'

After his signature, he had wrote his address on the bottom. I smiled and placed the card back into the envelope and placed it beside the flowers.

"Rose? Rose are you up there?" I exited my room, and noticed Gloria at the bottom of the stairs.

"You have a phone call, from John Calvert." With a smile growing upon my face, I descended the stairs and walked to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, John?"

"Rose, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you? Did you receive the flowers?"

"Yes, John I did. Thank you they are beautiful and I am well. How are you?"

"Oh I am just fine. How is the weather in Wisconsin?"

"Fine, it is growing cold here."

"Well, if you are not a fan of the climate then perhaps California could be your alternative."

"That seems like a fine idea. In fact, I am interested in traveling to California."

"Well Rose, just let me know when you are entering California and I will give you the grand tour."

"Thank you, John."

"Well, Rose I best be going. You take care of yourself, darling. And remember to contact me before you come to California."

"I will John, and thank you for the flowers. Goodbye." I put the receiver back in it's respected spot and looked over at Gloria. I showed Gloria a smile, and went back up to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Before I knew it, the snow was beginning to fall in Chippewa Falls and the weather grew cold. And of course, I was offered many times by the men from the boarding house to show me how to ice fish. One evening, the residents and I were eating dinner

"Rose, this weekend all of the men are going to Lake Wisota to ice fish. It is the annual ice fishing derby. We would all be more than welcome to assist you in learning how to ice fish."

The men were all looking at me, and I looked down at my chicken and dumplings.

"Well, alright." I let out a chuckle and the men grew smiles upon their faces.

"You will not regret this, Rose. Make sure you bundle up warmly, in fact I have a pair of pants I will let you borrow."

"Henry Jones!" Gloria, shocked at such a statement.

"Gloria, it is very cold outside. I do not want Rose to be cold." Henry had a look on his face as if he had entered the lions den.

"Henry, it is alright. I don't mind wearing the pants at all. I do not want to freeze either." "Rose that is truly not necessary, I am sure Milly has an extra pair of warm stockings she will let you borrow."

"Yes of course, Rose. Would you like them?"

"No thank you, I will wear the pants."

It was later on after supper while I was reading a book from the library that I heard a knock on my door. I opened to door to find Henry standing there with a pair of pants in his hand.

"Hello, Rose here are the pants. Now I want to just let you know that these are my lucky pants." Henry handed the pristine folded pants to me.

"Thank you, Henry."

"I've won every year with those pants on, with the biggest fish. Don't worry, they are ready to wear, washed and pressed. We are leaving tomorrow around four o'clock, would you like for me to escort you?"

"That would be great, Henry."

"Wonderful, I'll make sure that I have an extra pole for you too."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Alright then Rose, I'll let you have some sleep now, and I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight, Henry and thank you."

"You're welcome, goodnight."

I closed the door and began to examine these pants. They were long, with white and black stripes. I unfolded the pants and noticed that they didn't seem like they would be tight on me either. I laughed at them, they reminded me something that a clown would wear at the circus. I have never worn pants before, I decided that I did not want to wait another minute longer and began putting the pants on. I thought I looked silly in them but I had no intentions on not wearing them.

It was morning and I was waiting downstairs with my outfit on. We had just finished eating breakfast that Gloria had prepared for us. She told me that it was always a tradition for her to cook breakfast for the fisherman. She called it her lucky breakfast meal and everyone in the boarding house, fisherman or not, made sure that they were present for such a meal. I understood why it was such a well waited tradition when I first sampled her homemade pancakes. Gloria had let me borrow a pair of working boots and wool socks so my feet would not become cold.

"Here, I packed you all light snacks. I will come over later with some hot soup. Good luck, Rose and make sure you catch a big one! We'll have it on Friday and I'll use my secret breading recipe." Gloria handed me a basked and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Gloria."

"Rose, are you ready?" Henry asked followed by Louis and the other men from the boarding house. I could watch their eyes examine my pants.

"Yes, I am."

When we reached the lake, there was a crowd of men and few women waiting by abandoned fishing boats to begin fishing. I remember how the weather was that morning. It was cold only when the wind blew and I remember how when the wind blew the pants that I wore blew wildly. I was afraid that they were going to fly right off of me.

"Follow me, Rose." I followed Henry onto the end of a dock I followed Henry and the rest of the men and noticed men out on the lake hunched over small openings waiting for a fish to bite.

"I bet you never see anybody from Philadelphia do this before," Henry said.

"Hardly," I replied.

"Don't worry, Rose we have a small cabin on the lake that we fish in." Henry pointed over to a cabin narrow in height that was located somewhat off the lake shore.

"We're suppose to meet one of my old alumni from the university here."

"He is the one that comes every year, right?" one of the men asked.

"That would be him." Henry said.

As we reached the cabin, Henry opened the door to reveal someone I knew.

"Cal! How are you?" Henry asked walking over to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Henry it is good to see you again." It was John, my heart skipped when I saw him. At first my heart almost stopped beating when Henry said "Cal" but it was only a nickname taken from his last name, Calvert. I was half embarrassed for John to see me in pants. When he noticed it was me he examined my outfit with a large smile upon his face. "Miss Dawson, this is a surprise!"

"Mr. Calvert, it is always good to see you."

"I'm assuming you two have met?"

"Yes, Henry. Miss Dawson and I are acquaintances we met on a train."

Henry approved of this with a nod and John directed his attention back to me.

"Well Rose, how is Chippewa Falls treating you? Decently I hope?"

"Not only is Chippewa treating me kindly but the residents are as well. I am surprised to see you."

"I would've called you but I wanted to surprise you. I didn't expect to see you here at the derby."

"I would never fib to you about saying I wanted to try ice fishing, Mr. Calvert."

"It's John, Rose." And he kissed my hand.

Henry walked over to John and I. "Alright Rose, if you come right over here by me I will show you how to place the bait on your pole and lower it into the water."

"Alright." I said looking at John and followed Henry over.

Henry showed me how to place the bait on the pole and lure it into the water.

"Now when you feel or see a tug pull it out, that means a fish is biting." Henry said and showed me how to do it.

Nodding, I said "Okay,"

"If you need any assistance I'll be right here." Henry said getting his bait ready.

"Or I can help you," John said sitting down beside me on the other side.

I smiled, "Thank you, John."

"Not to be rude, Rose but those pants look very familiar."

"They're mine, John." Henry said luring his pole into the water.

"Oh they are you lucky pants aren't they?" John said with a chuckle.

"Henry was kind of enough to let me borrow them for today."

"Why Henry aren't you worried that you'll lose your winning streak?"

"Of course not," Henry said.

All of a sudden I felt a jerk from my fishing pole. Standing up quickly I began to lift the pole from the icy water and at the end was a large fish.

John stood up to help me with the fish that was flipping everywhere.

"Looks like theses pants seem to be working pretty good for me." I said looking at Henry who had come over to look at it.

The rest of the day went well Gloria and Milly came by around noon with hot chicken noodle soup. My fish won third place in the derby and after I was rewarded with a ribbon. Gloria and Milly decided to take everyone's fish home to begin getting them ready for Friday.

"Rose would you like to come home with us? You must be freezing."

"Yes, I will."

Gloria's eyes lit up when she saw John.

"John Calvert is that you?"

"Mrs. Strenberg it's always a pleasure how are you?"

"I am fine and well, thank you. It appears that California has been treating you well."

"Like always, I am still waiting for you to visit me."

"John I tell you every ice fishing season I am too old to travel. My home is here, my place is here. Besides who would look over my boys?" The men chuckled.

"Well Rose is coming back to the boarding house with Milly and I so make sure you stop by and see me before you leave."

"I always do, Mrs. Strenberg."

I picked up the empty basket that was once filled with sandwiches and wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"Rose?" John asked.

"Yes, John?"

"May I escort you back to the boarding house?"

"You may." With my acceptance, he showed a grand smile, which of course, made me smile.

"Ah John are you getting cold too?" Lewy asked playfully and the men in the cabin laughed.

John turned around and told the men goodbye and left the cabin.

Gloria, John, Milly and I were just entering the town; Gloria had been reminiscing about all the wonderful memories she had shared with John.

"Do you remember when you were Joseph that one Christmas?" Gloria giggled, "I remember the play director having to buy penny candy because you cried because you wanted to the lion." Everyone laughed and I noticed that John was blushing.

"Well I hope you don't mind, but Milly and I need to go to the store. I will meet you two back at the house."

"Alright Gloria, we will see you two there." John said behind his shoulder as the two walked towards the general store.

"Rose I must admit that I have missed you very much." My heart skipped a beat with that statement as John placed his hand on mine. I looked up at him as our eyes met, we shared a smile. "I have traveled to every floral house in California and still haven't found a more beautiful rose than you."

"Oh, John I have missed you as well."

"Rose, I am leaving in a few days to California. I hope you don't think I am rushing things when I say…." John hesitated.

"Don't worry, John. I have learned not to judge others. Please, go on." I urged him,

"Please don't make me go back to California with out you."

My heart raised up and I felt as if I was flying but then I felt as if I was grounded. Am I ready to leave Chippewa Falls? Am I ready to move on? My eyes left John's as I looked down at the white snow.

"Rose, forgive me I-" I quickly placed my fingers on John's lips 'My god, they feel like Jack's,' I said to myself.

"John, don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong, I assure you. May I think I about it?"

John smiled, "Of course." He placed his hand in mine and kissed the back of it, showing a smile.

"Would I interest you in a hot cup of coca with a batch of Gloria's blue ribbon sugar cookies accompanied by a welcoming fire?" I asked showing a smile.

"I couldn't think of anything better, of course as long as you are there."

"Oh, I never said I would be there." I said jokingly.

John laughed as we interlocked arms as we returned to the boarding house.


End file.
